A third-party claim is generally the legal right of a first party who has paid for the loss of a second party to obtain compensation from a third party who is responsible for the loss. Third-party claims commonly arise with insurance payments, for example, in the context of a subrogation claim or a priority claim. As an example, an insurance company (the first party) may become “subrogated” or substituted to the rights of its insured (the second party) to the extent of the insurance company's payment for damage caused by the third party. One type of insurance payment in which third-party claims arise is medical insurance payments. “Subrogation claims” and “priority claims” are types of third-party claims.